Beck and Call
by rosexknight
Summary: Belle has known that the dagger given to her was a fake all along. The question is, how to tell Rumple?


Beck and Call

By RosexKnight

She'd known from the beginning something was off about the wavy knife that she kept wrapped in the cloth. It was always in her purse, never leaving her side. But the dagger itself didn't tingle in her hands the way other magical items did, and she'd surely handled enough in his shop to recognize the feeling. Plus, it held less weight in her hand than the time Regina had given it to her after the incident with Zelena. It wasn't until one day, out of pure curiosity, she'd decided to try to summon him in the library that her fears were confirmed.

The dagger was a fake.

At first, she was furious, and it took every fiber of the brunette's being not to march down to that stupid pawn shop and give him the slap he deserved. How could she face him? Why had he lied to her? To protect her? To avenge Bae against her wishes? To make sure he had the dagger for something he needed? For some reason, she couldn't believe he didn't trust her. She'd had the real dagger before, after they were married, on the honeymoon. So…why did she have a fake now?!

The brunette was able to collect herself before he picked her up in the Cadillac to go home. And she was even happy to see him. She just wished she knew the reason, and hoped for his sake it was a good one.

She held the secret, pretending she knew, trying to figure out what exactly to do about it, until one day a thought crossed her mind. He'd asked her to use the dagger on him to prove something to Emma about Elsa's sister. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, and at that moment, she didn't care. She knew the dagger was a fake, but he didn't know she knew. Belle wasn't one for revenge, but perhaps teaching him a lesson would be acceptable. Rumple was a smart man. He'd put together she knew of his lie eventually. So she needed to make use of things while she could.

Besides, having The Dark One on her beck and call didn't sound bad to her at all.

Belle was careful at first, only using the dagger for small necessary tasks. One day she was too sick to leave the house, "But you go open the shop. If I need you I can use the dagger." He seemed to accept it. He must have been keeping a very close watch on her because he never missed a summoning with the dagger.

One night she proposed they use the dagger in the bedroom for some naughty fun. "It'll be like a game. But only if you'd like to." Again, Rumple obliged, seeming almost a little eager. Not that she was complaining. A change from him being in control to her was welcome for both of them. And the gold spinner never faulted, doing everything she commanded to please her.

Clearly, she needed to step it up.

With the dagger always in hand, she grew more bold. She used the dagger more often, now just seeing how far he would go. "Rumple, could you take out the trash?" "Rumple, we should make a donation to the animal shelter." "Rumple, I know it two in the morning but I'd really love some chocolate pudding." It was apparent with every little command The Dark One was getting even more unhappy with her, and it was becoming even more of a challenge for her to keep her laughter under control.

It wasn't until one night, after their weekly night out to Granny's and a rip to her father's flower shop that he confronted her.

"Are you…upset with me, Belle?" He asked as they pulled up the driveway of the fucia house in his Cadillac.

The brunette in the passenger seat bit her lip, twirling the red rose in her fingers. "No. What would make you think that?"

She shot him a sideways glance that seemed very playful, and she saw is muscles clench. He was obviously upset with her. He didn't like to be ordered around. She knew that. He leaned closer to her, locking his gaze to her sapphire eyes. It was as if he was trying to read her, make sure she was really his Belle.

"Why are you lying to me?" Rumple asked, his voice flat and controlled.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Silence washed over the car like a cold breeze, and the color slowly drained from his face. As his mind processed her words, he blinked. "Pardon?"

The ball was in her court now, as it had been without his knowledge. She remained silent, turning back to the rose in her hand. "I know the dagger in my purse is a fake." She said simply, swallowing the quiver in her voice. "I knew shortly after we got married."

Rumple was speechless, and somehow Belle felt a deep sense of satisfaction swell up inside of her. He sat back in his seat, his expression becoming one of bewilderment. It seems he'd pictured this situation much differently.

"You knew." He echoed, looking back to her.

"Yes. I did."

"So…all those commands?"

Once again, she bit her lip, and gave him a sheepish look, "I wanted to see how far you'd go. How long it would take before you realized that I knew."

"All that was on purpose?" His tone was a little more agitated now, one that was quickly changed by the look of annoyance and hurt Belle gave him.

His Belle. His wife. His true love. The one who saw the man behind the beast. Had used his dagger on purpose to push his buttons.

His door opened, and he got out of the Cadillac. She followed, letting his mind process this in silence. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. Though it certainly wasn't the first time she'd gotten The Dark One mad at her.

"You know…You still haven't told me." She said after they were in the house as she put the rose in a vase. "I may not be magic but…I am your wife. If you can't trust me Rumple-"

"It's not that." He said quickly, "I just…needed the dagger. I'm working on a spell. One that will help me. And I needed the dagger."

"I see…" Belle said.

This time it was her turn to search his gaze. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling her everything either. There was one thing his eyes were filled with. Sorrow. Whether he said it or not, he was indeed sorry.

With a smile, she leaned in to touch her lips softly to his. He gathered her in his arms, pulling her closer, holding her tighter as he deepened the kiss, making it more tender, trying to convey every emotion he had into it.

Slowly, she pulled away. This time the smile that tugged at her lips one of mischief. "Would you still be opposed to using it in the…bedroom once in a while?"

Rumple chuckled, reaching into her purse to bring out the fake dagger. He made a show of presenting it to her, giving a playful bow as he presented it to her. "Whatever you want, dearie."

With a giggle and a curtsy, Belle took the wavy knife. She blinked as it tingled in her hand. And was it...heavier? She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she pulled him in for another kiss. Real or not, she'd find out soon enough.


End file.
